


【Fingolfin中心】记一个不为人知的故事

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 久远存档。芬熊中心。隐熊费熊无差。私设芬熊被蘑菇丝俘虏。重生后的银足还是个十几岁（？）的小姑娘，记忆没有完全恢复。OOC、Bugs都属于我。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 1





	【Fingolfin中心】记一个不为人知的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 久远存档。  
> 芬熊中心。隐熊费熊无差。  
> 私设芬熊被蘑菇丝俘虏。重生后的银足还是个十几岁（？）的小姑娘，记忆没有完全恢复。OOC、Bugs都属于我。

劳瑞林从维林诺的东方升起，王城的清晨在茶与花果的香味中开始。

刚重生不久的银足公主安分地蜷缩在祖父的怀里。他们坐在庭院里一棵高大的山毛榉树下，芬国昐在喝茶，水气将他的脸笼罩在一小片朦胧里，令他有一瞬的分神。他的儿子们去练马场晨练了。阿纳尔瑞在屋里做针线活。

“Haru，您能给我讲一个故事吗？”软糯的童音贴着芬国昐的衣领响起，银足公主攥着一撮祖父的黑发，好奇地开口。

“Itaril想听什么样的故事呢？”芬国昐笑着抚了抚小公主灿烂的金发。

“想听没有听过的故事！”

“Haru知道一个关于一个精灵的故事，但是不有趣，甚至有点吓人。Itaril想听吗？”

“嗯！”伊缀尔伸手钩住了祖父的脖子，在他怀里找到了一个合适的位置。

那是很久以前，一段悲痛的年月——

有一个精灵，在战火与硝烟中他单骑直趋安格班的大门，没有人能完全明白驱使他这么做的原因。

然后他输了。

魔苟斯的重锤再度落下，砸在了他的胸甲上。那一刻，疼痛或是仇恨？他不记得更多。

鲜血从伤口与嘴里喷涌而出，他听见了周围沃尔格狼不耐烦的吐息声。短暂的昏厥过后仅有的意识是魔苟斯单手将他提起，像捻着一根草芥更像是拎着一只无力挣扎的猎物。

“诺多,你以为你能赢吗？”

黑暗大敌将他软禁在了黑塔里层叠密室与监狱中的一间，用黑铁制成的铁链与镣铐将他束缚，强迫他做出跪在他面前的臣服且屈辱的姿态，魔苟斯则安坐在铁链的前方——只是勉力假装的，此刻他身上的伤口还在流血——但他仍有足够的理由安定地坐在他面前。

“为什么不直接杀了我，了却您心头之恨呢。”狭小囚室中他的声音虚弱嘶哑，但他的目光依旧凛冽，直直地看着黑暗大敌，里面蕴蓄了无形的火焰与极寒的冰川。 

魔苟斯痛恨这黑暗中的光亮，他暴躁地开口：“你太过骄傲了，诺多，折磨你更能带给我乐趣。”

“我并不是最骄傲的那一个，Morgoth。”他的声音低沉而平静，仿佛陷入了某种深远的回忆中。

“哦，你是说你的兄长吗，那个‘火之魂魄’？”魔苟斯的冷笑中带了点鄙夷，“他的骄傲埋葬了他自己。而你们都会是同一个下场，诺多。”

这个令他痛恨的仇敌的死亡似乎能令他心情愉悦，魔苟斯想到，站起身，“愚蠢的埃尔达，服从于西方狡诈众神的弱者，我早已预见了你们那可悲的末日。”

彼时，魔苟斯身上的黑血顺着乌黑甲胄流下，浸湿了座椅上铺着的毛皮。野兽的毛皮因湿润虬结在一起，座椅下积了一小滩黑血，散发出黏腻的血腥味。

精灵微微偏过头，看见这一切轻笑了一声。他面无表情，但在魔苟斯看来，他脸上挂着嘲讽与轻蔑。魔苟斯暴怒地伸手捏住精灵的下颚，力度之大几乎捏碎骨头。“你将好好看着这一切，诺多。”他冰冷沙哑的声音带着令人恐惧的无名疯狂，仿佛浸透了地狱的阴寒，但他不敢直视精灵的眼睛。

魔苟斯拿出一颗真知晶石——来自他的得力仆从迈荣——放在精灵面前，“你将凝视它，凝视你们注定陨落的命运，永无止息。”

说完他下了一个可怕的魔咒，精灵被迫紧盯着晶石，无法移动视线。

“这就是惩罚吗？”听到这里伊缀尔轻声地问。

“是，又不是。”芬国昐将伊缀尔轻轻抱到自己的膝盖上。

魔苟斯迈着沉重的脚步离去。囚室内恢复了死一般的寂静。黑色晶石一开始只是一团浓稠的黑暗，但渐渐地，透过那颗晶石，他看见了——黑尔卡拉赫那片广袤的冰川，风雪及厚重云层下黯淡的星辰。他看见族人一个个跌落冰海，消失在茫茫雪原里。经由黑暗魔君之手展现的画面更令人绝望，这色调昏沉的冰峡几乎没有凡尔达星辰的照耀，迷雾笼罩着前路，极静的夜里传来族人压抑的低泣声。他看见自己默然拄着拐杖站在族人的最前方试图望清终点，他的次子站在他的身旁，抱着他年幼的、失去了母亲的女儿。他们低声交谈着什么他听不清，但他记得最终，在月亮第一次升起的时候，他们在中洲吹响了号角。

诸如此类的画面在精灵眼前变幻，他看见了星下之战的种种惨况，安格班大军的强大攻势及火之魂魄的陨落。

他只能握紧双拳，任凭指甲陷进掌心。

然后是火焰，漫天火光，来自桑戈洛锥姆喷薄而出的烈焰犹如奔腾的河流注入整片阿德-嘉兰平原，精灵的眼中映起鲜红一片。怒气从胸腔深处升腾而上，伴随着火焰的毕剥声，兵士们的厮杀声，空气中飘着浑浊的焦味。血液涌上眼膜，炎魔又一次喷出火焰时他用力攥紧了铁链。

然而这些仅仅是开始。他看见长子身着闪亮甲胄手擎银蓝王旗高喊着“Utulie’n aure！”下一刻，英勇的王子死于勾斯摩格的黑斧。

精灵的瞳孔骤然缩紧——当时没有人知道这场战役将带来无尽的泪水，没有歌谣与诗能诉尽其中的伤痛。

每一幅染上邪恶的画面都如一个世纪那样漫长，也许过了一天，或是三天，或者是一个纪元。黑暗中感受不到时间，但他知道每一秒黑门之外都有生命飒然逝去。

某一刻，黑暗魔君跛着脚重返他身侧。“精灵，”他说，“追随那个自大狂的下场不好吧。”跪在地上的精灵眼中虽然布满血丝，但依旧冷漠，看着他的目光带着坚毅与隐藏的锐利锋芒。

他突然大笑起来，然后因为胸肺的伤咳出大口的血，但他的表情，冰冷的，有着不可忽视的痛苦与不可言明的孤注一掷。魔苟斯突然发现自己说的也许是句废话，这令他怒不可遏。

“看来你很享受这一切？”魔苟斯回敬了一个威胁的瞪视。

再见到这个精灵的同时身上的伤口开始隐隐作痛，他伸手掐住了他的脖子。

“我只是觉得你很可笑，亦可悲。”精灵在呼吸不畅的发声时艰难地停顿了一下，但他一吸气，魔王的手指便顺着脖颈肌肉的运动掐得愈紧。精灵为他的气急败坏无声地嗤笑了一下。

“你没有救赎，Morgoth，咳咳——你才是那个真正愚蠢的自负者——”

黑暗的堕落的大能者最终抽出佩剑砍下了这个精灵的头颅。他无法忍受那眼睛中的光芒了。

被折断了筋骨的尸体从高塔坠下，鹰王梭隆多及时赶来接住了它。

伊缀尔听完了这个奇怪的故事，往祖父怀里缩了缩，不知为何，她感觉鼻子有些酸酸的。“他就这样死去了吗？”似乎有些不甘。

“是的，但是他现在已经重生在维林诺，与他的家人们在一起。”

这时候特刚从院子里走进来，他亲切地对着父亲笑了一下，接过向他伸出双臂的女儿。于是还没有恢复记忆的伊缀尔小公主又开心地在父亲的臂弯里笑了起来。

芬国昐看着他们，不禁牵起一抹笑容。过往消逝的日子似乎从世界边缘之外重临，他们这些曾为之悲伤哀恸的人或将重见旧日时光，就像多年的游子返回家乡，忽遇铭记心中的珍爱之物。

迎接Itarillë的将是许多新奇的，未知的冒险。

Fin.


End file.
